Amor Genético
by Diosas Del Destino
Summary: Rinko Echizen decide crear a una muchacha de nombre Sakuno Ryuzaki por razones personales. Ryoma podra enamorarse de una Humana Creada viviendo jutno a ella?. RyoSaku
1. Chapter 1

Resumen: ¿Hasta donde llegarías por volver a ver una sonrisa en el rostro de tu mejor amiga

Resumen: ¿Hasta donde llegarías por volver a ver una sonrisa en el rostro de tu mejor amiga?

¿Traspasarías la barrera impuesta por la vida y la muerte?. Los hijos son la luz en los ojos de sus madres…

¿Te puedes perdonar haber acabado con ese brillo?, ¿Qué harías tu al respecto si tuvieras la capacidad de devolverle a tu amiga su brillo perdido?

Rinko Echizen, una científica profesional destruida por un accidente pasado, decidirá devolverle la felicidad a su mejor amiga Kishoko Ryuzaki, creando Genéticamente a su hija muerta,…¿Lo lograra?

Ryoma Echizen, el hijo menor de la científica, ¿Podrá amar a un humano creado?...

RyoSaku

:"Amor Genético":

Capitulo 1: Sálvala…

El frío exterior empañaba los vidrios del vehiculo conducido por Rinko Echizen, una mujer, una científica reconocida, amable y de carácter fuerte, acompañada por su amiga de la infancia de nombre Kishoko Ryuzaki, una hermosa mujer y persona de carácter sencillo…

Bendecida co una adorable hija de cabellos rojizos y un tinte rosado en las mejillas, un color carmín en sus ojos y una bondad infinita, Sakuno Ryuzaki era su nombre…

La nieve seguía cayendo, dificultando el retorno a casa, ambas madres tenían el temple tranquilo y apacible, pero en el interior, un presentimiento de la señora Echizen, alentado por el extraño clima, permanecía vigente…

En un momento determinado, Rinko dejo de escuchar la conversación que mantenían la madre con su hija de 15 años, allí fue cuando el tiempo de la científica se detuvo. En el camino, aparentemente alejados de ellas, apareció en su campo visual un indicio de muerte absoluta, sintiendo el impacto del camión contra ellas…

Luego, todo ocurrió rápidamente, el intento por salvar sus vidas, provoco colisione contra la parte trasera del auto. El grito de sus acompañantes llego a sus oídos, haciéndola presa del pánico…

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, el frío asfalto le hizo volver a la realidad, viendo a su amiga, tirada un lado de la carretera, y gravemente herida, rápidamente se incorporo en un intento de socorrerla. Pero un intenso dolor punzante en su costilla izquierda, le indico que ella también estaba herida. Soportando el dolor se arrastro hacia Kishoko, llegando a su lado…

Kishoko!! – Grito la mujer, zarandeándola suavemente – háblame!!

Ri-rinko…, p-por favor…, sal-sálvala – dijo entre cortado, mientras escupía sangre – mi hija…

Rinko busco con la vista el auto, divisándolo a unos metros suyo, dado vuelta, abollado por una de las ventanillas, donde el impacto había sido producido. Se pudo observar el brazo del cuerpo inerte de la joven Sakuno, dado por seguro, su muerte…

--

Se despertó con un movimiento brusco, despertando a su acompañante, se sentó en la cama mientras gotas de sudor recorrían su cuerpo por el reciente sueño que le recordaba una vez mas su pecado.

Nanjiro, su marido, un hombre de apariencia y personalidad desinteresada prendió la luz del velador, sentándose junto a su esposa…

Rinko – llamo – que sucede??

Sálvala… - dijo sin coherencia alguna – la voy a crear Nanjiro, voy a crear a Sakuno Ryuzaki!!

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Las tardes eran calurosas e interminables, mientras las tranquilas noches parecían cada día mas cortas… estos efectos provocados por el verano causaban gran molestia especialmente para los jóvenes alumnos del instituto Seigaku, pues ellos debían asistir a sus clases media hora mas temprano que las demás instituciones debido a nuevas asignaturas.

A pesar de ser temprano los rayos del sol dejaban ver las calles, mientras que las luces artificiales de los faroles poco a poco llegaban a su fin. El viento frió azotaba los cabellos negros de un joven de mirada color ámbar y fuerte determinación… sus ropas lo identificaba como un estudiante de Seigaku y el bolso colgado de su hombro en donde reposaba su raqueta lo identificaba como Ryoma Echizen…

Este joven conocido como "el príncipe del tenis" posee, además de un talento nato para aquel deporte, una personalidad fría e intimidante, q sin embargo no logro espantar a su club de fans, liderada por su "novia"…Tomoka Osakada. Su noviazgo con Tomoka era insignificante y la gran duda entre sus amigo era si realmente Echizen estaba al tanto de lo que Osakada decía ser o si simplemente lo sabia, pero lo ignoraba dejando que ella dijese lo q quisiera, ya q esos temas no eran parte de su ser.

Echizen miraba aburrido a su alrededor… encontrándose solo como deseaba, durante los últimos días había tenido que cambiar su camino habitual por las constantes interrupciones de Osakada y su sequito de compañeras que gustaban de perseguirlo o tratar de entablar una conversación con el, cosa q realmente le resultaba imposible de soportar… aparte había otro motivo por el cual el anterior camino no era una opción y eso era...

¡Hey Echizen!- grito una voz detrás de él.

Maldición…- susurro

En pocos segundos, una bicicleta se coloco a su lado…esta era comandada por un joven pelinegro, un año mayor que el y uno de los titulares de Seigaku…Momoshiro Takeshi, o Momo como solían llamarlo sus amigos e integrantes del club de tenis, aquel chico de ojos violetas y sonrisa cómplice era lo opuesto a el ojiamabar, siempre sonriente, amable y gustoso de estar entre amigos…con todas estas grandes diferencias resultaba casi imposible suponer que aquello dos eran amigos, más raro seria creer que serian los mejores.

-¿A si que escapando de tus fans otra vez no?- pregunto divertido el ojivioleta.

No molestes- contesto fríamente el mas joven

o mas bien de tu novia…- dijo Momoshiro

Como sea, al final a quien quería evitar ya me lo encontré a si que tendré q cambiar de camino otra vez - contesto Echizen.

Tan amargado como siempre, bueno mejor te apresuras o llegaras tarde- respondió Takeshi mirando su reloj para luego alejarse rápidamente del joven hasta perderse de vista.

Solamente vino para molestarme… ni siquiera fue capaz de llevarme en su bicicleta.

Bueno, una parte de él le decía que eso era mejor… si curiosamente esa misma parte de él que lo obligaba a responder con monosílabos, solitario y orgulloso unos buenos materiales para una persona independiente que algún día será el número de todo el mundo.

Entró a la escuela con 20 minutos de retraso, la típica charla con el profesor de la primera hora… irresponsable, dormilón y maleducado… bueno no le importaba llevarse esa materia, una excusa más para no salir de su casa e internarse a jugar tenis en la cancha de atrás , total al final la aprobaría sin estudiar.

Maldito calor, maldita monotonía y maldita la gota de sudor de aquel profesor que se desprendía de su grasa en medio del aula... esa forma de transpirar no era humana. Lo sabía estaba asqueado de todo, de la escuela de el calor de no hacer nada, sentía que perdía el tiempo en aquella escuela… en Japón. Aquella escuela ya no tenia anda que ofrecerle, el capitán Tezuka se había ido a Inglaterra a tratar su codo y seguramente mejoraría su juego con nuevas técnicas, ¿Y él que hacia? Estaba internado en una clase de historia deseando estar en Estados Unidos haciendo lo único que lo motivaba lo único que el importaba… jugar al Tenis.

De acuerdo, al parece de muchos seguramente su situación era deprimente… una chico de 15 años popular, inteligente, guapo y irónicamente su mayor fortaleza era su mayor defecto, un adicto sin ningún remedio ni vergüenza hacia el tenis. La campana de la tercera hora sonó, "menudo trasto" pensó Ryoma dado que había interrumpido sus ensoñaciones.

Se levanto tomando su maleta dispuesto a acabar su día de estudios, su madre enloquecería por esto, aunque estos últimos días había estado sumamente extraña siempre había tenido mucho trabajo como científica independiente y su "laboratorio" como lo llamaba ella a menudo era su pieza, aunque entre el y su padre el sótano no tenia punto de comparación con el laboratorio en el que trabajaba.

Hacia unos meses su madre había renunciado a la empresa para que trabajaba a pesar de que pagaban buen dinero y vivía de lo que le gustaba, eso era algo que todavía no entendía pero tampoco se esforzaba por hacerlo, después de todo su madre era una persona adulta y ella sabia lo que debía hacer.

Se retiró del establecimiento sin mayores problemas, todos estaban almorzando para cuando se dieran cuenta de que se había retirado sería muy tarde, quien sabe tal vez con un poco de suerte esquivaría a sus fans y con obra de un verdadero milagro a Momo.

Abrió la puerta principal de su hogar, todo estaba sumido en la completa penumbra, claro que todavía era temprano y aparte siempre era así.

Ya llegué- grito, mientras dejaba su mochila.

No obtuvo respuesta, eso nos e lo esperaba. Generalmente la casa se hallaba en penumbra hasta las 8, cuando venia su prima y empezaba a organizar la comida, se sumía en el descontrol absoluto cuando a las 9 su padre llegaba de entrenar. Pero su madre siempre se quedaba en la casa, encerrada en el sótano sin comunicación alguna con la sociedad… pero en casa, en fin tal vez estaría durmiendo que es lo que él debería hacer.

Subió a su habitación sin encender las luces, conocía de memoria cada escalón y recoveco del lugar. Entro a su habitación para desplomarse en la cama y cerrar los ojos.

La verdad esa situación le resultaba insoportable, no sentir el menor interés hacía nada ni nadie, ni siquiera por su madre que ya estaba comenzando presentar estibios de locura. Claro él no era el indicado para criticar los intereses de los demás, pero permanecer encerrado en un pequeño cuarto realizando extrañas mezclas no era muy saludable.

Un fuerte ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos, sonaba como si alguien hubiera tropezado contra todos los objetos de vidrio existentes en el laboratorio. Se incorporo de repente, supuestamente su madre no estaba… ¿Un ladrón?, posiblemente…

Tomo su raqueta de tenis y algunas pelotas, bien no eran armas pero no tenia pensado llevar un cuchillo o algo así, si había algún desconocido abajo le estaría dando un arma, aparte la fuerza de sus saques lo dejaría inconsciente si le daba en la cabeza… o por lo menos aturdido.

Abrió lentamente la puerta de su dormitorio dirigiéndose a las escaleras, no encendería las luces, si lo alertaba no podría acercarse lo suficiente para noquearlo con su saque. Cuando bajo todos los escalones caminó lentamente por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta del sótano, apretó con fuerza el mango de la raqueta mientras con la otra bajaba el picaporte de la puerta dejándola entreabierta… ningún sonido.

Respiro, dando un fuerte portazo encendió la luz… una sombra se encontraba en el suelo. Ryoma se abalanzó sobre el extraño quedando enzima de él, lo inmovilizo agarrando sus manos y poniéndolas sobre la cabeza del ladrón… ¿Ladrón?

La fuerza que ejercía el atacado era sumamente débil para ser un hombre, mientras las manos que tenía tomadas eran suaves y pequeñas al igual que el cuerpo…una mujer, no una chica. Sus ojos ámbares se posaron sobre los rubíes de la joven, demostraban pánico y confusión….

-¿Quién eres?- dejo escapar de su boca.

- yo… no… ¡no lo se!- grito la joven mientras unas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas.


End file.
